Star Trek Voyager: Miley and her friends!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Miley, Lilly, Oliver and Jackson are members of USS Voyager's Hazard Team. Can they save the ship from destruction?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek: Voyager or Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: This story is a Hannah Montana-version of what happens during the later part of the story seen in the game Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force, with Miley, Lilly, Oliver and Jackson instead of Munro, Chang, Jurot and Biessman.**

* * *

><p><strong>Star Trek Voyager: Miley and her friends!<strong>

**Miley Ray Stewart, Oliver Oscar Oken, Lilly Anne Truscott and Jackson Rod Stewart are fighting a large group of aliens known as Reavers.**

Miley, Lilly and Oliver take cover behind a large iron box.

"Get down, guys! Defensive positions! Now!" orders Miley.

"Sweet niblets! I can't get a clear shot over here!" says Jackson. He jump out with his phaser-rifle. He fire shots at high speed.

"You aren't that strong, ya aren't bad...! Wanna know who's bad? You're lookin' at him!" screams Jackson as his attack holds the enemy back.

"Look, Miley! It works! He'll stop them!" says Lilly.

"Yeah! Nice work, Jackson!"

"Hey dude! Look out!" says Oliver as one of the Reavers launch an energy attack towards Jackson, but it's too late.

Jackson is knocked to the floor, dead.

"Noooooo!" screams Miley and Lilly. They fire rapid shots, killing several Reavers.

Oliver pull out his hand-phaser. "This one's for Jackson!" he screams as he fire a phaser-beam at one of the Reavers, blasting him to pieces.

At that very moment a rain of phaser-beams and phaser-bolts from the other side of the room strike down the last of the Reavers.

"Thanks for the help, Tuvok!" says Miley when she sees Lt. Commander Tuvok and other members of the Voyager-crew. "If y'all hadn't come the Reavers would've killed us!"

"I'm sorry! He's dead..." says Oliver who's scanning Jackson's body with a tricorder.

"My brother..." says Miley as she try to keep herself from crying.

Tuvok look at Miley. "Ensign, the needs of the many is always more important than the needs of the few! Your brother knew this! His bravery and sacrifice shall never be forgotten!"

"If it wasn't for Jackson we'd be dead, sir!" says Lilly to Tuvok.

"He saved all of us!" says Oliver.

"Ensign Stewart!" says Tuvok to Miley. "We must continue with our mission! If we give up now, crewman Stewart's death would be for nothing!"

"I'm beamin' him to the shuttlecrafts!" says Oliver as he taps Jackson's combadge. Jackson's body disappear in a bright silver/blue transporter beam.

"Miss Truscott, I need your skills!" says Tuvok.

"Okey! Ollie, you're with me!" says Miley as she switch from her phaser-rifle to the tetrion-pulse distruptor she took from the Hirogen Alpha at the Scavanger-base.

Tuvok and Lilly walk away with Ensign Tom Paris, Ensign DeMontero and some others.

Miley, Oliver and crewman Sertori step onto a lift that takes them down to the room below.

"Check your weapons!" orders Miley. She, Oliver and Sertori does so. Oliver switch from his hand-phaser to his Scavenger-rifle.

"We're not gonna make it! We're goin' to die!" says crewman Sertori.

"Crewman with no man-spirit say what?" says Miley.

"Sorry, ensign!" says Sertori.

"Pull it together, dude! Once we've deactivated the field-generator, Voyager and the other starships can escape!" says Oliver.

Miley, Oliver and Sertori enter a large room with a shaft in the middle. A crane-system of some sort brings glass-tube's with sleeping aliens in them from deeper down up into the room.

Miley taps her combadge. "Miley to Tuvok! We've found the main shaft! We're on our way to the generator!"

"Good, ensign! Once you and your team shut down the generator we'll return to Voyager in the shuttlecrafts! Tuvok out!"

"There's enough aliens here to defeat an entire planet!" says Oliver.

"Not just a planet, the entire galaxy!" says a deep alien voice.

Miley, Oliver and Sertori fall to the floor.

Inside their minds they see images as the alien voice keeps talking.

"We are the Vorsoth! We are created for perfection! We've seen worlds that your stupid little Federation couldn't even dream about! For thousands of your years we've captured members of different species! We've examined their DNA and manipulated it to create the ultimate warriors! Nobody can stop the Vorsoth, we..."

Suddenly the alien voice and images are gone.

"I'm half Betazoid." says Sertori. "I've blocked out the alien, for the moment..."

"Are ya okey?" says Miley.

"Sure, Miles! I'm fine! It just took a lot of strength, that's all..." says Sertori. "Don't worry about me!"

"The way to the generator should be through the door over there!" says Oliver as he scans the room with his tricorder.

"Miley to Tuvok! We saw a vision about the alien in command of this station! We can't just shut down the field-generator! We've gotta destroy this whole base!"

"I agree! We saw the same vision! We'll start to place out explosives! Once you deactivate the anti-power field, Voyager and all the other ships can escape!"

"Aye, commander! We're headin' down to the generator! Once we've shut it down, we'll meet ya by the shuttles! Miley out!"

Miley, Oliver and Sertori walk into the next room where they take a turbolift down to the generator.

They enter the generator room, a large chamber with the strange alien generator floating in the air in the middle of the room.

"Oken to Tuvok!" says Oliver as he taps his combadge. "We've found the generator!"

"We've placed out the last explosives and are on the way back to the shuttlecrafts!" says Tuvok over the com-system.

"Okey! Oken out!"

"Come on, guys! Let's destroy this thing!" says Miley.

Miley, Oliver and Sertori fire their weapons towards the generator, destroying it.

"Miley to Tuvok! The generator is destroyed, sir! We'll meet ya by the shuttles!"

"Truscott to captain Janeway! The aliens, they are..." says Lilly's voice through the open com-link.

"No, Lilly!" says Miley.

"I'm sure Lilly's fine, Miles! Let's go!" says Oliver as he wipe away a tear from his friend's face.

Later by the shuttlecrafts.

"Come on everyone! We gotta get out of here, this place's gonna blow!" says Tom Paris.

Suddenly the alien voice can be heard again. "You can't stop the Vorsoth! The Seed shall be sent away to create a new Forge! And later thousands more! The Vorsoth shall take your galaxy and then many more! You can NEVER stop us! Once the Seed has grown it shall create another Forge and there is NOTHING you can do about it!"

"Let's go!" says Commander Chakotay.

"No, I'm not goin' yet!" says Miley.

"Miles, where are you going?" says Lilly.

"Didn't ya hear the alien, Lils? This whole thing's gonna start all over again if I don't stop it! You and Oliver are goin' back to Voyager! I'm gonna deal with the Vorsoth!" says Miley.

"Miley, you're my best BFF and I don't want you to die!" says Lilly.

"I'm not goin' to die, Lilly! I'm gonna stop the Vorsoth!" says Miley as she step onto a lift that's going to take her to the room where the Vorsoth is.

As Miley rides the turbolift to the top of the Forge she can hear Captain Janeway's voice over the com-system.

"Ensign Miley Stewart! You've violated your orders! Please respond, ensign! Ensign Stewart, can you hear me?"

Miley doesn't respond.

"Ensign! I'm givin' you an order! Get back down! Respond, ensign! This is the captain speaking! Can you hear me, ensign?"

As the lift reach the top-floor Miley steps off the lift and walk into the Vorsoth's chamber.

"I am the Vorsoth! You can't stop me! To the Vorsoth you are only an illness!"

"I'm so _**not**_ an illness ya stupid shit-face!" says Miley as she aims her weapon at the Vorsoth.

"The Vorsoth shall claim ownership of this galaxy! Everything belong to the Vorsoth! You can't stop us! Soon the Seed is ready!"

Four Etherians beam in.

"Friend, Miley! We are here to help!" says the Etherians with their strange voices.

The Etherians fly up to the Seed and destroys it.

"NOOOOOO! The Seed, it can't be..." says the Vorsoth.

"Come with us! Too dangerous here it is!" says one of the Etherians to Miley.

"No, I gotta destroy him!" says Miley as she points her weapon at the Vorsoth.

The Etherians beam out. "Good luck, Miley!"

The Vorsoth steps down from his podium and begin to attack Miley with some kind of rocket-attack and flames.

Miley begin to run around the room to avoid the Vorsoth's attack while she fire shots of neo-electrical energy at him using the strange weapon she found on the gun-ship.

After almost half an hour she finally kills the Vorsoth.

"This is just a minor defeat, for...the Vorsoth! We shall...return!" says the Vorsoth as he fall to the floor dead.

"We'll be more than ready for ya!" says Miley.

As the Forge begin to fall apart a transporter beam pull Miley to safety.

She re-appear on the bridge of Voyager.

Voyager fire phasers at the Forge and then turn around and fly away at high impulse-speed. The Forge is destroyed.

"Take us out, mr Paris!" orders Captain Janeway.

"Yes, captain!"

"Captain, we've got a message from the Etherians!" says Oliver who's at the Ops-station. "They thanks us for our help and are back on the way to their new home!"

"Captain, I've got some sensor-data on our current location! We're still in the Delta Quadrant, but we're more than 400 lightyears closer to the Alpha Quadrant!" says Tom Paris from his station.

"We cut a few years off our trip! Not bad..." says Captain Janeway. "Get us back on course for home, mr Paris!"

A few days later in Voyager's messhall.

"Penny for your thoughts, Miley!" says Lilly as she walk over to Miley who's standing by the window, looking out into space.

"What the heck's a penny?" says Miley with a confused look on her face.

"Nothing! Just an old phrase I heard Tom say once!" says Lilly.

"Oh, I see!" says Miley.

"It was a nice funeral, for Jackson and the others." says Lilly as she gives Miley a hug.

"Yeah, for a funeral it was pretty nice..." says Miley.

"Is this private or can anybody join?" says Oliver as he walk up to his two best friends.

"Hi, Ollie!" says Miley.

"Hi, Oliver! What's up?" says Lilly.

"I wanted to see if you guys are okey." says Oliver.

"I miss Jackson a little..." says Miley.

"I know, but there's nothing you could've done to save him, Miles!" says Oliver.

"I know! When Lilly disappeared on the Etherian ship I told myself the very same thing. It didn't make feel any better at that time and it doesn't now either." says Miley.

"I know how you feel, Miles!" says Oliver.

"So do I, Miley!" says Lilly.

Captain Janeway and the rest of Voyager's senior staff walk up to the three friends.

"Lieutenant Miley Ray Stewart!" says Captain Janeway.

"Those pips look good on you, Miles!" says Chakotay.

Now everyone notice that Miley has been promoted and wears two gold pips on her uniform.

"Miss Stewart were disobeying direct orders and didn't board the escape-shuttle!" says Tuvok.

"I'm sorry, commander! I did what I had to do!" says Miley.

"We know, miss Stewart!" says Captain Janeway. "We all saw the alien's vision! You did the right thing!"

"And so did the entire team! You were all brave and strong out there!" says Chakotay.

"In my opinion miss Stewart is the one most responsible for the success of the team! It took time and more than just a little hard work, but you've turned out to be an outstanding Starfleet officer and a natural leader! As I always knew you'd be! That's why I picked you to be on the team to begin with!" says Tuvok.

"Oh my gosh, Tuvok! Is that a little hint of pride I sense?" says Captain Janeway to Tuvok.

"Captain, I'm sure there's no reason to insult me!" says Tuvok.

_**The End.**_


End file.
